The INU King
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: If you love Inuyasha and the lion king u'll i hope like this fan fic. It has the Inuyasha charactors with the lion kings plot.
1. The Begining

**The INU King**

Inuyasha-8 years old, inu hanyou, prince of the western lands, best friend-Kagome

Kagome-8 years old, inu hanyou/miko, part of the inu clan, best friend-Inuyasha

(In this story Naraku, Kaguya, and Minomaru are all in one group. I will often refer to them as The Evil Trio)  
Izayio and Takimaru are brother and sister in this story. and I appolagize in advance that there is no Sesshomaru in this fic. I promise i am working on one about him now. anyway on with the story.  
Chapter 1: the Begining  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn. Inuyasha was the son of Inutashio,(the great dog demon+ruler of the western lands) and Izayoi. Inutashio was teaching Inuyasha how to sword fight when Myoga showed up with the news that Naraku, Kaguya, and Minomaru were in the western lands. He ordered Inuyasha to return home. He reluctanly walked back home. When he got home he went ot vist his uncle Takimaru.

"Uncle Takimaru," he asked "When I become ruler of the western lands what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." Inuyasha laughed and said "You're so weird."

"Why don't you go practice your sword skills, OKAY?" Takimaru inputed.

"okay." Inuyasha replied and ran off.

(W/ Inutashio)

After running the evil trio out of the western lands Inutashio went to the swords smith, and family friend, Totosi.

"I need you to make a sword for me to give Inuyasha."

"Okay, but I will need one of your fangs."

Inutashio pulled out one of his fangs and gave it to Totosi. He spents the rest of the afternoon waiting for the sword to be done. Around sundown it was finished. He placed the sword at his hip and set off to return home.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
(end of chapter)  
plez review! I like this story mostly becuase it's my favorite movie combinded with my favorite anime.  
LMChick10


	2. Dangerous Enconters

**Chapter 2: Dangerous Enconters**

(w/ inuyasha right after his talk with takimaru)

Inuyasha fan into his best friend Kagome.(remember kagome is inu hanyou/miko)

"Hey Kagome." he said. "Hi Inuyasha." she replied smiling.

"Do you want to go practice fighting skills together?"

"Sure." Then Izayoi came up behind them and asked where they were going.

"To practice combat skills" Inuyasha told her.

"I want you to take Myoga with you, Okay?" Inuyasha groaned and muttered a "fine." Inuyasha grabbed his training sword and Kagome grabbed her arows and with Myoga they were off.

After a while of practicing they were dueling each other. Inuyasha charged at Kagome. She quickly threw a rosary around his neck and yelled sit! He htne met his new friend Mr. Dirt. Myoga chuckled from the tree branch he was on. "That's enough!" Inuyasha stated.But Kagome wan't finished yet. She charged at him and he grabbed her wrist. She smiled while she kickedd him off his feet an dtwisted his arm behind his back then applying her weight on him cuasing him to fall fac first into Mr. Dirt again. She giggled. "let me up!" he half yelled. She let him up and he charged at her again and she pinned him again.

Now they were aout to return home when the evil trio apeard before them. They began to attak the two. (remember their only 8) Myoga ran off to get Inutashio.

Inuyasha was running at full speed with Kagome by his side. However the evil trio was right behind them and cornered them. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and Kagome readied her arrows. Kaguya came up beside Kagome and tried to attack her but Inuyasha cut off her arm just in time to stop her. The trio was about to attack all at once when Inutashio showed up and used the dragon twister, with sounga.

"If you ever show your faces around here again.." but before he could finish they disapeared. Inutashio turned to the children and said "letts go home." When they were half way there he told Myoga to take Kagome home, and that he needed to speak with Inuyasha. Myoga obayed and he and Kagome walked away.

"Inuyasha, come here." his father ordered. he obayed.

"You're fighting skills are improving my son." he began. "I have forged you a sword called tetsigua. Use it to fight in your battles and protect those you care for." "I will and tank you Otousan." Inuyasha respondened gratfully taking his gift with honor.

"Now let us go back."

"Yes Otousan."

-----------------------------------------

end of chapter.

little facts that will help you understand the story;

otousan-father  
okasan-mother  
Miko-priestess  
hanyou-half demon  
inu-dog  
Youki-demon

(plez correct me if i misspell anything in your reviews)

LMChick10


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:  
sorry i forgot to put a disclaimer up.  
Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha OR the lion king.**

**------------------------------**

**I promise i will try to udate at least every saturday.**


	4. The Plot,Preparations,and Attack

Chapter 3: The plot, prepairations and attack.

(w/ evil trio)

The group was arguing how it was the others fault that Inuyasha and Kagome got away when Takimaru apeared before them.

"I cann't believe you couldn't destroy two children. I cann't give you each 1/4 of the western lands if I don't rule it!" he scolded them.

"Well it's not like they were alone." Kaguya complained. "What are we supposed to do?"

Takimaru cooly replied, "Kill Inutashio." the demons smiled and began plotting.

--------------------------------

The next day Takimaru took Inuyasha deep into the forest.

"Uncle Takimaru," Inuyasha asked, "Where are we going?"

"Your father has a surprize for you." He lied. "Wait here I'll go get him."

"I'll go with you."

"No!" Takimaru resorted quickly, "uh... no. Stay here so you don't run into any trouble."

"Well"sigh"Okay."

-----------------------------

Meanwhile the evil trio where chasing thousands of demons to where Inuyasha was.

Inutashio and Myoga where montering the western lands when they saw many demons on the move and then Takimaru burst in front of them saying thath Inuyasha was in that forest the demons were in.

"Inuyasha?" he said worriedly.

(end of Chapter)

----------------------------------

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or lion king.

plez review. any comment will do.

LMChick10


	5. Death and running away

**Chapter 4:Death and Running away**

**Inuyasha first smelt and then saw the demons approching. He relized he was out matched and ran as fast as he could. But when they cuaght up w/ him he turned around to fight. He was losing misurably. He hadn't mastered his sword yet. A demon was about to attack him from behind when his father struck it down. He grabbed Inuyasha and began to run. For he too was out matched. They reached a cliff were he placed Inuyasha on a high part of it and was dragged back down by the demons as Takimaru watched form the top of the cliff.**

**Suddenly Inutashio jumped up as high as he could and grabbed the edge of the cliff right infront of him Takimaru.**

**"Takumaru!" He pleaded "Help me." Takimaru pulled ou this sword and said,**

**"Long live the king." then cut into Inutashios hand causing him to let go and fall to his death. Inuyasha turned around to see his father hit the ground. "NO! FATHER!" he yelled then jumped down the cliff.**

**He ran over to his fathers lifeless form and whispered. "No, this can't be happening. Outosan wake up. We've gotta go home." But when his father didn't react he knew he was dead. TAkimaru came up behind him and said,**

**"Inuyasha. What have you done?"**

**"I...I...don't know...th..the demons just came out of nowhere."**

**"Inuyasha if it weren't for you the great dog demon of the INU clan would still be alive. You need to run. run away and never return. They won't accept you anymore. Jut think what your mother would say. Hurry and go!" without another word Inuyasha ran. The evil trio reveled themselves and Takimaru ordered,**

**"Kill him!" The trio ran after him and he narroly escaped. He ran as far as he could and then he passed out.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Takimaru and the evil trio went back to the castle and told everyone he had terrable news. That Inutashio had died along with Inuyasha. Everyone bent their heads in sadness. Izayio and Kagome started to cry. Then Takimaru anonced he wold take the throne and that Naraku, Kaguya, and Monomaru would recieve 1/4 of the western lands.**

**(end of chapter)**

**------------------------------**

**plez review  
disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha or the lion king**

LMChick10


	6. Sango, and Miroku

**Sango-8 yrs old, runnaway, best friend is Miroku, demon exterminatior**

**Miroku-8 yrs old, runnaway, best friend is Sango, Monk  
---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Sango and Miroku**

**A girl and a boy ere passing through when they noticed something on the ground. They approched it and relized it was a boy with silver hair and dog ears. **

**"Poor guy." the girl stated. "I agree." said the boy.**

**"letts help him out, Miroku." the girl said.**

**"But Sango, he's a demon or hanyou by the locks of it." **

**"oh come on Miroku. We're both runnaways need to take care of each other."**

**"Okay lets take him back to he hide out." Sango smiled and they both picked up Inuyasha. When they arived at an old abandoned hut and put Inuyasha down he woke up.**

**"are you okay?" Miroku asked.**

**"I guess." Inuyasha answered. Then Sango said,**

**"Hello I'm Sango and thi sis Miroku."**

**"Hi I am Inuyasha" he responded.**

**"Where do you live, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.**

**"It doesn't matter I'm never going back."**

**"so your a runnaway?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded. **

**"Great!" Sango cheered, "So are we! You can stay wit us okay." Inuyasha considered this, "Okay."he responded.**

**---------------------------------------**

**(7 Years later)**

**Inuyasha-15 yrs old, inu hanyou, friends-miroku sango (long time ago)kagome  
Miroku-15 yrs old, monk, friends-sango inuyasha, runnaway  
Sango-15 yrs old, demon exterminator, friends-miroku inuyasha, runnaway  
Kagome-15 yrs old, inu/miko hanyou, friend(old)Inuyasha**

**---------------------------------------**

**Over the years Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha became the best of friends. Inuyasha learned that Sango came from a demon exterminationg village and she ran away from hr home because she was neglected. And that Miroku's family were all drunks who beat on him. 7 years to be exact had passed and Inuyasha started to think about his decieced Father. **

**"Hello, earth to Inuyasha." Sango said.**

**"Huh..." was his reply.**

**"Are you okay? you were just stairing into space."**

**"i'm fine. I'm going to take a walk."**

**"okay Miroku and I are going to sharpen our weapons." **

**"K" was his reply and he walked away.**

**--------------------------------------**

**whatcha think?  
**

**LMChick10**


	7. The Message

**Chapter 6: The message**

**(in the netherworld)**

**The great dog demon watched is son grow up as a commoner. 'Surly he knows he's better than this' he thought to himself. 'I will send a message to Totosi telling him Inuyasha is still alive. I cann't bear to see him like this any longer. Inuyasha has grown strong and can defeat TAkimaru. He is more than what he has begome.**

**-----------------------------**

**Totosi hadn't comunicated with many people sinse Inutashios and 'Inuyashas' death. He stayed in his caver making weapons when suddenly the ground began to shake and a message apeared on the ground.**

**"What is this?" Totosi asked himself. He walked over and read the message. "Inuyasha?" he said, "he's alive." he gasped, then laughed,"He...He's alive!" THen he grabbed his sledge hammer and thought alound, "It's time for the king to return." Then set off to find Inuyasha. **

**(end of chapter)**

**--------------------------------------**

**if you know the movie you know what is comin' up next.**

**disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha or the lion king**

**LMChick10**


	8. Kagome and the Truth

**Chapter 7: Kagome and the Truth**

**Miroku had went to get the days supply of water. Sango looked over and saw his staff. **

**"That Baka! He's completly defencles." She then grabbed his staff and ran after Miroku being foolish herself and leaving her own weapons behind. "Oye, Miroku!" Sango shouted as the monk came into view. **

**"What's the matter Sango?" "you BAKA! you left your weapn at the camp." **

**"Oh, so i did." he replied embarrassed, " Sorry about that" **

**Then a hanyou girl who looked around 15 came out of nowhere and pulled out a sword. Miroku and SAngo got into fighting position. Then the girl charged. Miroku was blocking her attacks with his staff. Sango had stepped back becuase she had no weapon. Then the girl went to fighting dirty and kicked Miroku hard, you know where. Miroku instanly hit the ground in pain.**

**"Miroku!" Sango shouted. She saw the girl. She had black hair, dog ears, fangs, and claws. She was also about to stab Miroku in the back with her sword.**

**"NO!MIROKU!" Sango shouted.The girl was bringing her sword down when Inuyasha apeared wit the tetsigua and stopped her. They began fighting sword to sword. Then each of the swords came out of their grips. They started fighting hand to hand. The hirl charged again then Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. The girl then nocked hm off his feet and twisted his arm behind his back and using her weight forced him to land face first in the dirt w/ he on top of him growling. They were both breathing heavy. Inuyasha was momentarly shocked. As where Sango and Miroku then Inuyasha's eyes widenedand managed to choke out , **

**"Kagome?" the girl gasped and jumped away from him. And looked at him confused.**

**"Kagome, is that you?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Who are you and how do you know me?" Kagome questioned.**

**"I'm Inuyasha."**

**"Inuyasha"she breathed. There was a brief silence then smiles apeared on Inuyasha and Kagomes faces. "OH KAMI!" They shouted exitetly at the same time and ran to each other and hugged.**

**"it's great to see you again." inuyasha said.**

**"Its great to see you too." Kagome replied.**

**Miroku (who had recovered by now) and Sango stood there and looked at their friend confused. "any idea whats going on, Miroku?" Sango whispered. "Not a clue."Miroku answered.**

**"OH!" Inuyasha gasped, letting go of his and Kagomes embrace, "This is Sango and Miroku."**

**"I see sorry for attacking you. I thought you were demons, I'm Kagome. Inuyasha and I are old friends." "OKAY."Miroku and Sango repleid in monotone. Kagome turned her attendtion bakc to Inuyasha.**

**"I cann't belive you've been here all this time. Whats your mother gonna say?"**

**"No one needs to know." Inuyasha snapped.**

**"Duh! Yes they do everyone thinks your dead." Kagome snapped back.**

**"What?" Inuyasha smile disapeared.**

**"Takimaru told us about the attack." What else did he tell you?"**

**"Nothing else matters, exept" she gasped, " Your the king."**

**(end of chapter)**

**-----------------------------------**

**so many chapters so little time lol.**

**plez review**

**LMChick10**


	9. King

**Chapter Chapter 8: King**

**"WHAT?" Sango and Miroku yelled together their jaws dropping. **

**"You're the king and you never told us?" Miroku exclaimed.**

**"I'm still the same guy." he said**

**"But with lots of power." Miroku corrected. **

**"Wait a minute." Sango said. "Are you really the king?"**

**"NO!" Inuyasha barked. **

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.**

**"No I'm not the king. Mave I was going to be a really long time ago but not anymore."**

**"I cann't belive you never told us." Sango said.**

**"Umm... could you two exuse us for a while please." Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.**

**"I guess." Miroku said pulling Sango away. Even though they hid in the bushes and were whaching their every move. Then Inuyasha saw something he had never seen Kagome do before. She bent her head in sadness.**

**"Kagome, whatw wrong?"**

**"It's like I'm seeing a ghost. You don't know what it means to me that your alive."  
"Hey." Inuyasha tried to comfort her. She then embraced him and whispered, **

**"I've really missed you alot."**

**"I've missed you too." he told her.**

**"OMG!"Sango whispered "Their in love."**

**"Yeah thats obvious." Miroku grinned**

**Inuyasha and Kagome walked away and cuaght up with the last 7 years. **

**'He's hiding something.' Kagome thought 'But what is it? Why does he deny that he's the king?'**

**'Should I tell her?' Inuyasha thought 'No! if she knew the truth she'd hate me.'**

**Kagome started to giggle.**

**"And what do you find so funny?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"All these years and you still can't fight."**

**"Oh yeah, letts have a rematch right now!" **

**"Okay." Then she lunged toward him they used the moves they'd learned then they lost footing and fell then rolled down a hll and at the bottom Inuyasha pinned her to the ground. They started to laugh. Then Kagome leaned forward an kissed Inuyasha. He looked back at her and she smiled. Then they stood up and shared a passionate kiss.**

**--------------------------------------**

**(later that day)**

**Inuyasha and Kagome were walking when she asked,**

**"Inuyasha, you've been alive for all this time. Why didn't you return to the castle?"**

**"Well...I...Just needed to live on my own. Have an adventure. And it's been awesome."**

**"But the clans needed you at home."**

**"Feh. No you don't"**

**"Yes we do need our king."**

**"Takimaru's the king. Not ME!"**

**Kagome sighed, " Inuyasha he gave 3/4 of the western lands to the evil trio."**

**"Huh?" **

**"There's madness and death everywhere. If you don't come back the entire Inu clan will die. Listen my misson was to find help and I found you. Please you need to help us. You cann't just keep living in your fantasy land while your friends, your family, your people suffer and die."**

**"Sorry, I cann't."**

**"Whats wrong with you? You are not the same Inuyasha I grew up with."**

**"You're right I'm not. Happy now?"**

**"No just disapointed"**

**"You know what? You sound just like my father."**

**"Good. At least someone does." Kagome muttered.**

**"You cann't tell me what to do. I'm so out of here!" With that he lept away. Kagome let out a frustreted sigh.**

**"What's happened to you Inuyasha?" She thought aloud, "What happened to the Inuyasha I fell in love with?"**

(end of chapter)

--------------------------------------------------

plez I need help. plez review and tell me if i should put the famous "Remember who you are" line in my story when Inuyasha talks to Inutashio. I will update when i get 1-3 opinons on it.

plez review.

Thanks

Endevorer

Box Queen

&

kagome's-sis

for your reviews.

LMChick10


	10. Flash of the Past

(disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the lion king. the "remember who you are" line is not mine eighther it belongs to walt disney)

**Chapter Chapter 9: Flash of the Past**

**Inuyasha was running around cursing uder his breath.**

**"What the hell does she know? I cann't go back there!" He sat under a tree sulking.**

**"It's all my fault you died father." he said under his breath. "It's my fault." Then he sensed someone coming. But it was to late to react becuase a strange demon/man was standing in front of him with a large hammer laughing.**

**"What the hells your problem?" Inuyasha snappped. Then began to walk away. The demon just laughed more and followed him.**

**"Stop following me! Who the hell are you?"**

**"Nope the question is, Who are you?" he told him. Inuyasha pondered that thought, **

**"I don't know anymore." he confessed. The demon (AKA: Totosi) began laughing again.**

**"I think your a little confussed in the head." Inuyasha stated with a smirk.**

**"Nope!" Totosi said, "I'm not confused, you confussed becuase you don't know who you are."**

**"Oh, let me guess you know?" Inuyasha skoffed**

**"Yep, Your InuTashio's pup." Totosi answered. Inuyasha gasped.**

**"You knew my father?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.**

**"No, I KNOW your father." he corrected. **

**"My father died 7 years ago."**

**"Wrong again!" Totosi laughed. "Your fathers alive. I can show you were he is if you follow me." He then jumped on a cow (AKA: Momo) and took off. It took all of Inuyasha's speed to cautch up with him let alone keep up with his pace.**

**"Hurry UP!" Totosi shouted.**

**"Wait! Slow down!" Inuyasha demanded. Then Totosi halted and said stop. Inuyasha nearly lost his balance form stopping so quickly.**

**"Now be quiet and look over there." Totosi whispered pointing to a small pond. Inuyasha slowly looked into the pond then rolled his eyes,**

**"You old fart. Thats not my father its my reflection."**

**"No you stuborn inu, really look. Look hard." Inuyasha thought it was pointless but obayed nevertheless. Then he saw it. His fathers reflection in the water. **

**"Inuyasha." Came a voice. The reflection came out of the water and InuTashios spirt was in front of him.**

**"Father?" Inuyasha gasped in disbelief.**

**"Inuyasha you've forgotten me."**

**"No, Father! Never!"**

**"Yes Inuyasha you've forgotten who you are and were your place and so have forgotten me. Look at your self Inuyasha you are the heir and king of the western lands and you are living in an old hut. Kagome couldn't get through to you, now I must. I cann't stand to see you live like this anymore. You must go back and litteraly face the demons of your past."**

**"But Father I cann't go back."**

**InuTashio sighed , "Inuyasha do you remember why I gave you the tetsigua?"**

**"Of course." Inuyasha said, "You said it was to fight my battles and protect those who I care for." InuTashio nodded. (here it comes)**

**"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one and only ruler to the western lands." InuTashios spirit began to fade however he continued to repeat, "Remember..."**

**"Father, No! Don't go yet! Please!" Inuyasha begged with no luck. InuTashios spirit faded away with a gust of wind. A few moments later Totosi came up behind Inuyasha and said,**

**"What the heck was up with the weather? Strange don't you think?"**

**"Yeah, I guess it's gonna change."**

**"Yep, change is good."**

**"Yes. I know what I must do, but returning means I'll have to face the past I've been running from for the past 7 years." Then Totosi hit Inuyasha in the head with his large hammer.**

**"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha snapped.**

**"Its in the past it doesn't matter."**

**"It still hurt."**

**"Correct but you can eighther run from it, or learn from it." He swung the hammer again and Inuyasha stopped it with one hand.**

**"See! So now what do you plan on doing?"**

**"First I'm taking your hammer." Then he grabbed the hammer and threw it. **

**"Hey!" Totosi yelled. He picked up his hammer and saw Inuyasha running.**

**"Where are you going?" he yelled.**

**"Back!" Inuyasha informed him.**

**"Good! Leave! Don't come back!" Totosi yelled then broke into fits of laughter.**

**Sango and Miroku were both asleep inside the hut when Kagome crept inside. She looked around and didn't see Inuyasha. Kagome forgot about Miroku and Sango sleeping and out of frustraition yelled,**

**"Dammit Inuyasha! Were did you go!" Sango and Miroku were on their feet in an instant.**

**"OMG! I'm so sorry. But have you two seen Inuyasha?"**

**"Not since he ran off with you." Sango said half asleep.**

**"Oh.." she sighed. Then an old mans head popped in the hut.**

**"Well I can tell you, you won't find him here. For the king has returned."**

**"OMG! He's gone back!"**

**"Back?" Sango questioned.**

**"You mean back to the western lands?" Miroku asked.**

**"Yeah. Wait to make a very long stoy short- InuTahio is Inuyashas dead father. Inuyasha's the king of the western lands. Takimaru and the evil trio are bad/evil. Got it?"**

**"Okay." They said in monotone. **

**"I've got to catch up with him." Kagome thought aloud then took off towards Inuyasha with demon speed.**

(end of chapter)

--------------------------------------------------

plez I need help. plez review and tell me what you think.

plez review.

Thanks

Endevorer

Box Queen

&

kagome's-sis

for your reviews.

LMChick10


	11. GET AWAY FROM HER!

**Chapter 10: Get Away from her!**

**Kagome had dashed out of the hut with demon speed to cautch up with Inuyasha. She reatched him when he was about to enter the demolished western lands.**

**"Hey Inuyasha! Slow down!" she ordered. He stopped and looked back at her confussion, shockness, and anger was written all over his face.**

**"It's horrible isn't it."**

**"I never expected it to be this bad."**

**"Why'd you deicide to come back?"**

**"Some one from my past nocked some sense into my thick skull." he told her. then muttered, "that hammers deadly." Kagome giggled at him.**

**"Anyway, I'm heir to this land and the inu clan. If I don't defend them who will?"**

**"I will." she told him.**

**"But Inuyasha, I must warn you some of the clan has sided with Takimaru and they'll fight by his side."**

**"Traitors." Inuyasha muttered.**

**"I'll say." Miroku, who had snuck up behind them with Sango, said. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped.**

**"Jeez, you two sure know how to sneak up on someone!" Inuyasha half stated half yelled.**

**"And I think we can use that to out advantage." Kagome said with a smile.**

**"You're right." Inuyasha said, "come here I've got a plan." While discussing the plan Sango shot up and yelled,**

**"Oh, Heck NO! Are you Crazy?"**

**"Sango listin Monomaru is the most pig headed demon ever born he'll fall for it. Miroku all you need to do is distract Kaguya. Kagome you and the clan can take on Naraku."**

**"Fine." Sango said indiscust. "I'll do it. But you owe me BIG time!"**

**"I'll make it up to you."**

**They began to creep up to the castle.**

**"Sango, Miroku go make your diversions. Make sure you eighther keep them busy or kill them."**

**"Okay." they answered.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**(Sango's Diversion)**

**'Kami Inuyasha. I'm gonna Kill you.' Sango thought. 'Okay letts see, demon with white face and two red strips. White face, red strips, white face, red... there he is!' She dropped the kimono top from her shoulders (she's still covered just her shoulders are showing. for all you Miroku's out there)**

**"Master Monomaru." she whispered suducingly. Monomaru ran over to the voice he heard and said,**

**"Hello beutiful."**

**"You flater me Master Monomaru." Sango said. 'OMG! I think I'm gonna be sick.' she thought**

**"Come in." he told her. She then followed him into a room. He began to get closer to her. 'If he gets any closer I SWEAR..' she was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha yell, **

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!" **

**Monomaru turned around. Sango took her advantage of this and pulled out her hidden weapon and sliced through Monomaru, who fell dead.**

**"Freaking pervert." she stated then ran off to fight with Inuyasha.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**(Miroku's Diversion)**

**'Letts see,' Miroku thought. 'Kagome said this Kaguya dresses a revealing red kimono and carries a mirror with her. hmmmm... There she is!' Miroku dashed off toward Kaguya.**

**"Oh, Miss Kaguya." he said.**

**"What does a vial creature like you want with me monk?"**

**"Miss Kaguya don't tell me you don't remember." Miroku lied, " we met a long time ago when I was younger."**

**"Do you have proof it was me?" she asked.**

**"Of course it right here." he lied again as he began to reach into his kimono/robes. Then they both heard Inuyasha scream, **

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kaguya turned her back to Miroku, who quickly pulled out sacred sutras and placed them on Kaguyas back. Kaguya disinergrated. **

**'Now to get back to Inuyasha.' he thought.**

**------------------------------------------**

**(Inuyasha & Kagome)**

**Inuyasha and Kagome crept closer to the castle.**

**"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "Get the clan and take down Naraku. I'll deal with Takimaru."**

**"Okay." she told him. "But Inuyasha if you die I'm gonna kill you." Inuyasha smirked.**

**"The only ones dieing today are Takimaru and the Evil Trio. And I don't think you can kill a corps." She smiled.**

**"Good Luck." she told him. Then gave him a quick peck on the lips and crept off.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**(Kagomes Diversion)**

**Kagome snuck up to the inu clan.**

**"Izayio." she whispered. Izayio turned around and gasped.**

**"Kagome, did you find help?"**

**"Yes but there's no time to explain. I need to take the clan and destroy Naraku. You need to stay here in case Takimaru comes." **

**"Okay." she said then turned to the clan. adn whispered,**

**"Go with Kagome." Kagome led led the inu clan to Naraku.**

**"I'll go first." she hissed. Then thought, 'Okay girl. if you can do this we can win.'**

**She went inside Narakus chamber and found him sitting. He stood when he saw her.**

**"Ah, the hanyou Kagome. To what do I owe the honor?"**

**"Oh, Naraku." she sighed, "I have a conffession to make." She then ran into his arms and made his back face the door. 'MY GOD! I'm gonna vomit!' she screamed in her head.**

**"What do you have to conffess?" Naraku asked. Kagome smiled,**

**"That I," she paused, "Dispise YOU!"**

**"Huh?" Naraku managed to say before the inu clan was digging their claws in his back and Kagome sunk her claws in his chest. He fell to the ground dead. One inu demon walked up to his body and beheaded him.**

**"Come on letts get back." Kagome said, "the court rooms still filled with demons." They were near the court room when they heard Inuyasha yell,**

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

**'Oh no! Whats happened?' Kagome thought.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**(With Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome run off. and then crept off to the castle himself. He was getting close. He could smiell his alful uncle. He snuck into the castle and took the secret passage ways he andKagome had discovered as kids. He found Takimaru in the court room that was surronded with demons and was about to attack him when he shouted,**

**"Izayio!" his eyes widened as he sadly eatched his mother walk up to Takimaru, her head held high ignoring the demons.**

**"Yes Takimaru." she stated.**

**"What are you sqeming?" he yelled.**

**"Nothing." she lied.**

**"You lier. Tell your king the truth."**

**"You're no king." she spat, "InuTashio was a king, who would never..."**

**"I'm the King!" he yelled, interupting her. Then punched her across the face. That was to much for Inuyasha. He jumped out of his hiding place and yelled,**

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

**(end of chapter0**

**-------------------------------------**

**Hello thankz for the great reviews.**

**There should be at least 2 chapters left and I'm considering a sequal.**

**Speacal thankz to;**

kagome's-sis

Jasmine

Box Queen

Endevorer

for great reviews plez continue to write them. (I might not be able to update this weekend so I'm trying to get in a few chapters on all my stories.)  
**sorry for any spelling errors. my spell check isn't working.**

**LMChick10**


	12. The Final Battle

**Chapter 11: Battle**

**Recap- "GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

**Takimaru was stunded when Inuyasha came running toward him he backed away in fear. Inuyasha was at his mothers side in an instant. He helped her up.**

**"Are you okay Okasan?" he asked. Izayio stared at him, then her eyes filled with tears as she spoke,**

**"Inuyasha? You're alive. How? Where have you been?" **

**"I don't have time to explain now. I'm back." Izayio hugged her only son.**

**"Inuyasha?" Takimaru gasped. "Oh my dear nefiew. I thought you were dead." he exatrated.**

**"Yeah right!" Inuyasha snapped standing in front of his mother. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and they inu clan had all just stepped in.**

**"Takimaru, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Inuyasha demanded.**

**"Oh, Inuyasha. You must understand. When you never returned. It was my duty to take the throne."**

**"Well I'm back so step down."**

**"Well I would, you know I would but, do you see them?" he asked pointing to the tratiors that used to be part of the inu clan.**

**"They believe I'm the king."**

**"Well we don't!" Kagome said for the rest of the clan. "Inuyasha is the one and only ruler of the western lands not you. So show some respect to the true king." Kagome demanded as she got on one knee and bowed to Inuyasha. 'Man I've wanted to tell him off for the past 7 years.' she thought with a smirk as the rest of the clan beside her bowed too.**

**"Make your choice. Leave or die."**

**"Do we really have to fight? I wouldn't want the guilt of a family members death on my shoulders. Don't you agree Inuyasha?"**

**"Inuyasha, whats he talking about?" Kagome asked standing up.**

**"Oh, you mean he hasn't told you. Okay here's your chance Inuyasha tell them all who's responsivle for InuTashios death." Everyone turned to Inuyasha.**

**"I am." he said. **

**"The murderer admitts it!" Takimaru screamed, circling around Inuyasha.**

**"NO! I didn't mean to. the demons and cliff it was all an accident."**

**"Do you deny that its your fault InuTashio was drivin to his death?"**

**"No." Inuyasha answered shamfully.**

**"Then your a guilty murderer."**

**"NO!" Inuyasha screamed backing up as Takimaru aproched him.**

**"Inuyasha your in trouble again. However daddy cann't save you and everyone knows why!" Takimaru then made Inuyasha walk off a balcony. However he grabbed the edge at the last second.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. But her calls were drowned out by lightning. and right after it struck the rain came down hard. Inuyasha was losing his grip.**

**"This looks oddly familar." TAkimaru said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. **

**"But where have I seen it before? Oh, yes this is how your father looked before I killed him."**

**"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"Thats right." he said, "I killed your preicious daddy."**

**"YOU," Inuyasha yelled then hosted himslef up and threw himself on top of his former uncle.**

**"No! Inuyasha wait!" **

**"Tell them all the truth NOW!" Inuyasha put his claws up to Takimarus neck.**

**"Fine." he muttered, "i killed him."**

**"Speak up! I have demon hearing and I can't even hear you!"**

**"I KILLED INUTASHIO!"**

**The traitors reacted by attacking Inuyasha. Kagome and everyone else growled and charged to help Inuyasha. Kagome got to him first ripping throught the flesth of her former clan mates. Takimaru took his chance and attempted to get away. However Inuyasha was out of the inu pile and took off after him.**

**One demon tried to follow him but was burnt to a crisp by Totosi.**

**Together the inu clan, Totosi, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were fighting the traitors as Inuyasha was right behind Takimaru.**

**(Fight w/ Tratiors)**

**Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were fighting side by side. However everyone froze when they felt a pulsation coming from Kagome. The inu clan backed off against the wall and motioned for Miroku and Sango to do the same. They knew what was about to happen. Izayio quickly came up to Miroku,**

**"Monk, please put a barrior around us now." Miroku didn't ask object. He quickly did a chant and a barrior was around them.**

**Everyones attention was on Kagome whos eyes flashed red. Then her claws extended. She let out a deep growl as she transformed into a full demon. A few of the tratiors had fled while the others believed they could take her on. They were sadly mistaken. She attacked. Although she never delivered a faitl blow but it was enough to get them all running. She then turned to the inu clan with a snarl, something you never see from this girl. But when she looked at her clan mates she reverted vack to her old self and Miroku lifted the barrior. **

**"Are you guys okay?" she asked nervously.**

**"Yes child," Izayio told her, " you didn't harm your kin. You've learned control of your demonic side." Kagome sighed in relief. **

**"I guess its down to the final battle then. Huh?"**

**"Yes." Izayio nodded. Kagomes eyes widened as she sniffed the air.**

**"Whats wrong?" Izayio asked.**

**"I smell blood. Takimarus blood. adn i sense, (gasp) Inuyasha's a full demon." she exclaimed sprintig to the other room.**

**-------------------------------**

**(Fight w/ Takimaru)**

**Inuyasha was behind Takimaru in an instant. Imediatly he pulled out his sword. He had Takimaru cornered.**

**"You killed my father." he said angrly, " you shall die, you don't deseve to live."**

**"Inuyasha I...I...I am...your uncle. Surly you won't kill a family member."**

**"You are not part of my kin." Inuyasha spat, " You lied to me my whole life." Inuyasha began growling. "GET OUT OF HERE! Before I change my mind and kill you!" Inuyasha screamed.**

**"Yes sire." Takimaru said and began to walk away when he pulled out his won sword and stabbed Inuyasha in the back (not deeply though).**

**"AAHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed. "You've sealed your own fate." he said. He punched Takimaru hard cuasing him to fly backwards into the wall. He felt pulsing in the other room, (when Kagome transformed) Then began pulsing himself. Soon he had transformed into a full demon and was slowly beating his ex-uncle to death. Blood soaked Takumarus clothing. Inuyasha sensed someone approching the room fast. He looked down at the bloody, lifeless form and gave him a good kick in the gut. **

**He, then, prepaired himself for what was aproaching. Kagome ran in the room. She imeditaly noticed Inuyasha still had his red eyes.**

**Inuyasha you must transform back to a hanyou. Please listen to me." she begged as she embraced him.**

**'Kagome.' he thought as he transformed back into a hanyou. He hugged her back when the transformation was complete.**

**"Kagome." he said.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"May I ask you something?"**

**"Okay."**

**"When I become king of the western lands will you marry me?" she smiled and looked up into his golden orbs and answered,**

**"Of course." and kissed his lips. "I love you."**

**"I love you too." he told her and kissed her again. Then they relized the whole clan was watching them. Izayio walked over to her only son and hugged him.**

**"It's time for you to take the reasponsiblity of beging king of these lands." she told him.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**(end of chapter)**

**Help me! I have no idea how the inu clan should pass on the ruler responsibilities. should there be a ceramony? Marrage? I don't know. I'be got everythng exept this planed out. (and yes i'm writing a sequal. for all the people who help give me an idea i'll let you know who the cast of the INU king 2 is) Plez review **

**LMChick10**


	13. Pregnant, and The End

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or the lion king.

Inuyasha imediatly took over the western lands upon his return. He explained were he had been and why he left. The clan was overjoyed that he had returned and that Takimaru was dead.

However the traitors had returned and were begging to be allowed back into the clan.

"No." Inuyasha told them firmly, "You betrayed your clan, your not welcome here." He and Kagome watched as the traitors were led away by a inu female with a small daughter at her side, and a small inu infant in her arms. Kagome sighed in relief inwardly.

Later Kagome saw that Miroku and Sango were trying to leave the castle.

"Stop!" she pleaded. "Where are you goin'?" Thats when Inuyasha apeared (not like out of thin air, but you get the picture).

"Thats exactly what I'd like to know." He said. "You guys can't leave. Your practacly part of the clan. We would love for you to stay here and live in the castle with us."

"Are you serious?" they asked.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm the ruler of the western lands and I'm gonna get married soon doesn't mean I'm not the same guy that lived in that old hut with you guys for what 7 years?"

It didn't take that long to convence Miroku and Sango to stay.

"Good," Inuyasha said, "I wasn't about to have 2 of my best friends miss our wedding." he said embracing Kagome.

"But theirs something very important we wanted to say to you both, right Inuyasha?" Kagome hinted.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Well I can see that. Sango do you wanna go to the gardens or somthing to talk?"

"Sure Kagome." The two of them walked off.

While Inuyasha talked to Miroku about being his best man at the wedding, Kagome was talking to Sango about being the brides maid of honor (or something like that). Of course they both agreed.

It had been a week since Inuyasha took over and he and Kagome announced they were getting married ,but Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were fast friends, very fast friends. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. And it didn't help that there were two pissed off inu hanyou, soon-to-be-mates, yelling, fighting, and whining about not being able to see each other.

"Come on Sango just for a minute!" Kagome complained.

"No."

"But SssAaaaNnnnGggggOooo!" (A/N you know what it sounds like when someone whines)

"Kagome you can't."

"Why the HELL NOT!"

"Becuase for the millionth time it's tradition."

"Well they can take tradition and shove it up their ass! Let me see Inuyasha."

"Kagome I was sent in here to guard you and stop you from leaving, I'm not gonna help you get out and plus you'll see him in about an hour or so."

"Thats TttttOoooo lOooooonGggggg!" she whined.

"Your still not going."

"Hmf!" she huffed. Then she sat cross legged on the floor and mummbled, "I can't wait until its YOU getting married."

'She looks just like Inuyasha when she does that.' Sango thought.

(in another room)

"Dammit Miroku! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"No can do Inuyasha, you know the rules just as Kagome does."

"Yeah but I KNOW Kagome's complaining."

"How?"

"Easy, I can hear her."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, so let me outta here!"

"I don't think so."

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted taking the same position as Kagome as he mummbled something about when Miroku getts married. (sound familar to anyone or is that just me?)

"Inuyasha I need to ask you a serious question."

"Whats up Miroku?" he snapped.

"Mabe I shouldn't."

"Okay Miroku tell me whats up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you see..."

"Out with it already!"

"iwanttoasksangotomarryme."

"What? Come one Miroku I have demon hearing and I couldn't even hear you!"

"I-I-Iwanttoasksangotomarryme."

"Speak up!"

"I WANT TO ASK SANGO TO MARRY ME!" Miroku turned red realizing how loud he said it.

"Then do it." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Besides I think, no I know Sango likes you."

"Are you serious? She said that?"

"She didn't say it, but she's givin' enough hints."

'If someone as dense as Inuyasha could figure that out it must be true!' Miroku thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Go ask her."

"But-uh..."

"But what?"

"..."

"Exactly, nothing."

"..."

"Go ask her!"

"What? You mean right now?"

"No yesterday. Of course right now!" 'Then I can go see Kagome.'

"I will, later."

"Why not now?"

"Because, I'm supposed to be guarding you." Miroku smirked.

"DAMN YOU, MIROKU!"

About an hour later the wedding/corination began. Inuyasha and Kagome both wore red kimonos. After it was over Inuyasha was offically the ruler of the western lands and Kagome was his mate. The two inu hanyous also had bite marks on there necks simbolizing that they were mates.

A little while after the cerimony (like a few days later) the western lands was looking much better. Now that the evil trio and Takemaru were dead everything was coming back to life. In no time at all everything seemed like it was just a nightmare, a nightmare that lasted 7 years. But never the less everyone was much happier under Inuyasha's rule.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the garden relaxing. Everything was so peaceful. Well it was until a certain person broke the peace by screaming,

"She said YES!"

And in no time at all a very happy monk and taijiya were running towards them.

"Whats all the yelling about?"

"OMG! Are you serious?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sango said.

"OMG! Thats awesome!" Thats when Inuyasha figured it out.

" 'Bout time." he said, which made Sango blush lightly.

(After Sango and Mirokus wedding, sorry but i don't like writing the wedding sceanes i perfer the fighting sceanes.)

It had been about 2 months after Inuyasha and Kagomes wedding and almost a month after Miroku and Sangos. Miroku and Sango were planing on going back home to tell their families that they weren't dead. Even though they were abused their families had a right to know that they were alive.

"You promise to come back right?" Kagome asked Sango for the quadrilonth time.

"Yes, I promise to return." Sango answered.

"Okay. I trust you Sango."

Miroku and Sango had left and returned around a month later.

"Well look what the dog dragged in." Kagome joked.

"How'd it go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Exelent!" Sango answered.

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we went to my relatives first." Miroku explained.

"And they told us they felt so bad about how they treated Miroku that they gave up sake."

"Of course they did mention they drank if when they celebrated." Miroku added.

"What about your family Sango?"

"They were relieved I was alive."

"They also said that they were sorry and that they never ment to ignore her."

"Okay you two have got to stop doing that?" Inuyasha said.

"Doing what?" Sango asked.

"Finishing each others train of thought."

"Inuyasha your imposible." Kagome said.

"And proud of it!" he and Kagome said at the same time.

"Hey! Now your doing it." Inuyasha said to Kagome. Everyone laughed.

"Uh, hey Sango?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute, in private?"

"Sure."

" 'kay, we'll be right back." Both of them walked to the gardens. (hey i like the garden get off my back!)

"Whats all that about?" Miroku asked.

"No idea."

(w/ Sango and Kagome)

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the garden when Kagome told her a secret she'd been keeping.

"OMG! Your Serious?"

"Yes."

"No way!"

"way."

"Have you told Inuyaha yet?"

"No."

"What the makia are you waiting for? Go tell him now!"

"Okay." Kagome laughed. Then they both ran back to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey Miroku could you come with me for a minute?" Sango asked.

"Sure whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just need you to come with me."

"Okay." Once they both left Kagome said,

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Then whats up?"

"I'm..."

"Your?"

"Pregnant."

(End Of Story)

YaHoo! I finished the story! YAY! OH, don't worry, there will be a sequel, but I'm gonna wait until i have the whole thing written down before i type/post it so i can update more quickly. I'm so sorry to all of the people i kept waiting for the last chapter.

Thanks to all of my reviewers;

Kagome9854

Narutosmego

half-demon genin

Endevorer

Jasmine

&

Box Queen

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I also hope that you'll read the sequal. If you want me to I'll PM you when i get it posted. just let me know. kk. Thanks again.

Wow! I started this story out as LMChick10 and know I'm Taijiya Hatake!

Well I hope you enjoyed this story!

Taijiya Hatake


End file.
